I Said No!
by totalizzyness
Summary: Jenn moves to London to start a new life and gets a job at JD's Bar. The only problem is four of the regulars. JD's son Eddy and his three friends - Bacon, Soap and Tom - all begin showing a romantic interest in her and start fighting amongst themselves.
1. Meeting the Regulars

Jenn tied her red hair back and looked around 'JD's Bar' at what little work she had to do. It was her second day working there and the place was pretty dead for a Friday night. She sat on a bar stool, making sure her black heels weren't going to fall off her feet any time soon and fingering the hem of her black vest top. Her boss - JD - hadn't specified what she had to wear, only that it be all black. He came out of the back and leant on the bar.

"Is it always this slow?"

He laughed; "nah, it's just there's a West Ham match on tonight, the pub down the road has a wide-screen TV."

Jann nodded; "makes sense. Will it pick up?"

"It should do. Just busy yourself for now. And tomorrow, wear flats, it'll get hectic."

"Will do."

He walked over to go talk to one of his regulars.

Jenn had moved up to London from Bath a week ago to live with her cousin and his girlfriend for a change of scenery. Having previous experience, she was instantly hired by JD and loved her job already. He treated her like his long-lost daughter.

After an hour or so, business began to pick up. She was hurrying round, taking drinks, picking up empty glasses and wiping down tables. She was wiping one down when four rowdy men came in.

"No! Get out now! You're not making a mess in my bar!"

Jenn looked up; three of the men ignored JD and went to sit at a corner table, the fourth went over to the bar to talk to JD. She went over to the bar; JD and the man were stood in a silent glare.

"Four pints please Jenn, and start up a tab for those pricks in the corner."

Jenn nodded confoundedly and walked round to his side of the bar.

"New barmaid?"

"Stay away Ed."

Jenn pulled four pints of beer and put them on the bar. 'Ed' took two over to the table his friends were sat at. Before taking the other two over, Jenn quickly wrote up a tab, actually writing "pricks in the corner" on the top. She went to walk away after putting the two pints on the table but 'Ed' called her back.

"So you're new right?"

"...Yeah?"

"What's your name again?"

"Jenn."

"I'm Eddy, this is Tom, Soap and Bacon."

"He's JD's kid," Tom said, patting Ed's shoulders. Jenn nodded; it was all clear now, why JD held him in such disdain.

"Sit down," Ed said, shuffling up and patting the empty space next to him.

"No thanks, I have a job to do."

"Blame me, it'll be fine."

"I think daddy hates you enough."

"So it couldn't possibly get any worse, come on."

"When I'm on my break-"

"-Hey dad! She's taking a break! Right?"

Jenn looked over at JD; he shook his head but didn't protest. Ed grabbed her wrist.

"Come on, sit."

He pulled her to sit next to him. Jenn looked at the four men suspiciously, they all had grins on their faces. Ed draped his arm over her shoulder and pulled her into him.

"So tell us about yourself love," Bacon said, taking a sip of his beer.

"Uh, what do you want to know?"

"Where are you from? You're not from round here."

"Bath."

"...Where's that?"

"...Near Bristol."

"...And where's that?"

Jenn looked at him in disbelief; "next to Wales, you know where that is right?"

Eddy laughed; "ignore him, he can't tell his arse from his elbow. So how old are?"

"Twenty two."

"Nice."

"Why are you here?" Soap asked. Jenn shrugged.

"To work?"

"All right."

"I'd say my break's over," Jenn said, pulling herself away from Ed, who began tightening his grip when he realised she was getting up.

"No, you can't go-"

"-I have to."

"But-"

"-In a bit guys."

She walked over to the bar and got back to work. She glanced over at the four men, they'd huddled together in the middle of the table. She rolled her eyes and began wiping down the bar.

"She, is, fit!" Tom said, grinning. The other three laughed.

"Tell me about it!"

"I think she likes me," Ed said, popping his collar.

"Come off it! She couldn't get away quicker!"

"That's because of you three morons."

"Think what you like Ed, she prefers me," Bacon said, smirking.

"You idiot? Right? She's not stupid!"

"She's not blind either!"

"Fuck off, look, she's looking over!"

The other three all craned their necks to see Jenn looking at them all, shaking her head.

"She's looking at you like; 'fucking hell, what a munter'!"

Soap choked on his drink; "nice one Bacon."

Ed began to get annoyed; "I bet you, if I asked her out she'd say yeah."

"But you're not going to!"

They all spun round, JD was stood over them, arms folded with a scowl on his face. Ed smiled awkwardly.

"Hi dad."

"Leave her, alone! She's only been here two days, I'm not losing her because you want to get your leg over!"

"It's not like that-"

"-I'm not stupid, boy! Stay away. And you three! If I catch you so much as thinking about talking to her, I'll chop your balls off!"

The four men sighed and rest their chins in their hands. JD went back to the bar.

"Stay away from those four, they're trouble."

Jenn nodded and moved clean glasses from the sink to under the bar. JD picked up the tab for Ed and his friends and chuckled. He showed the tab to her.

"I like you, you're definitely staying round."

Jenn smiled and continued working. The bar got busier but it was pretty quiet. Mainly middle-aged men sat mulling things over with a pint that lasted for hours. The only people who frequently got refills were Eddy, Bacon, Soap and Tom. Ed came up to the bar for the second time.

"Hello love, same again please."

Jenn began pulling the pints; "so who's paying for all these at the end of the night?"

"Um, we'll split it."

"Will you? Really?"

"Well, dad doesn't mind wavering this little-"

Jenn passed the tab to Ed, whose eyes widened.

"Um... We'll sort something out."

"See that you do. I only get paid a percentage of the nights intake."

"Well, we'll tip you."

"I don't want your pity money."

"Well sor-ry!"

"Take your pints."

"I only have two hands."

He winked and picked up two of the pints.

"You can come back for the others then."

Ed stopped and turned to look at her; "...I will."

Jenn sighed and finished pulling the pints. Eddy ran back to the bar with a grin on his face. He pulled a ten pound note from his jeans and dropped it in front of her.

"For you."

Jenn smiled; "how nice, I'll subtract it from your tab."

The grin fell from his face; "uh..."

"I'd hurry with those drinks, your friends might come and get them them their-selves."

Ed looked back over to his table, his three friends were looking over.

"Yeah..."

He picked up the pints and took them back. Jenn meanwhile, put the ten pounds in the till and subtracted it from their tab, under "Ed". JD came back over from talking to one of his regulars.

"What did he want?"

"Drinks? He gave me some money too."

"Gave YOU money?"

"Yeah, I put it towards the bill though."

"Good girl, how much do they have to pay now?"

"Fourty quid. Ed has to pay two-fifty. The others have twelve-fifty."

"That's the most they've ever paid off upfront."

Jenn laughed; "why do you let them do it then?"

JD shrugged; "he's family. A prick, but family. And the other three, I take the money when they pass out, it all works out in the end."

Jenn laughed again; "nice."

"Anyway dear, you can take off now."

"Awesome. I might stay for a bit, half coke please boss, lemon and ice?"

JD laughed and shook his head; "do it yourself, you work here."

He wandered off to another regular whilst Jenn cut herself a slice of lemon to put in her drink. She made the drink, picked up her book from under the bar and went to sit in an empty booth under one of the wall-lamps. She managed to read a whole chapter when someone cleared their throat. She looked up. Bacon was stood smirking.

"You off now?"

"Yeah... Can I help you?"

"Want to join us?"

"Not really?"

"Can I join you?"

"I'd rather you didn't."

He laughed; "fair enough."

Jenn went back to her book, Bacon stayed where he was. After a couple of minutes his presence began to annoy her.

"What do you want?"

"To talk, can I sit down?"

Before she could say no again he sat down. Jenn sighed and put her book down.

"Look, seeing as you're new here, we thought you could use a couple of well-meaning locals to, show you around, show you what's what, you know."

"Thanks, but my cousin's all ready given me a tour."

"Right, who is your cousin?"

"Nigel, Quinn."

"Nope, never heard of him. If he knew his way round we'd know him, so-"

"-I'm fine, really. Just-"

"-Come on love, we're only trying to be nice."

"You want to be nice? Pay your tab off and keep me in a job."

Jenn picked up her drink and book and moved to another table. Bacon sighed and went back to his friends.

"She is one tough cookie," he sighed, sitting down.

"Told you," Eddy replied. They all discretely looked around at her, sat at a stand alone table in the middle of the bar.

"My turn," Soap said, standing up and stretching. He downed the rest of his drink and pushed his hair back. He'd gotten within grabbing distance of Jenn when someone grabbed him by the collar. He was spun round to be face-to-face with JD, and he didn't look too happy.

"Leave. Her. Alone!"

Jenn looked up and tried to suppress a smile. Ed, Bacon and Tom also looked over, but didn't try hiding their grins.

"But JD, I was only-"

"-Leave her alone! And you three!"

The three friends all turned back to the table and looked down. JD let go of Soap and pushed him back over to his table. He sat down and scowled.

"Goddamn, this is harder than I thought it'd be."


	2. Eddy's Chance

Jenn was walking up the high street, thinking to herself when a large crowd attracted her attention. She walked closer and tried to see what was going on. At the heart of the crowd was Bacon, holding up a handful of pearl necklaces. She rolled her eyes and walked on. It was quite a chilly day, she pulled her navy blue coat around her tighter and held her head down to stop the wind freezing her face. The moment she looked up she bumped into someone; they grabbed her arms to stop either of them falling. She looked up and saw Eddy grinning at her.

"You should look where you're going love."

"Yeah, maybe I should."

He let go of her arms; "how are you?"

"I was fine," she replied, emphasising 'was'.

"Oh good, are you working tonight?"

"Um, no, no, I'm not."

A smirk crept to his face; "liar. What are you up to?"

"Just, going shopping."

"Need some company?"

"No, not really."

"Nonsense, come on."

He draped his arm over her shoulders and led her off in the direction she was walking in. Jenn sighed and decided to put up with his annoying chattering.

"I know I can be annoying a lot of the time, but I'm a all right guy really, you just need to get to know me a little, you know?"

Jenn nodded; "typical bloke excuse."

Eddy laughed; "nah, I mean it, I know my dad thinks I'm a little git, and I probably come across as one, but, I'm really not that bad. I'm a bit of a hopeless romantic, and, I like puppies and kittens..."

Jenn managed a laugh; "hopeless romantic or gay?"

Eddy laughed too; "I'm really not gay, and if I was, seeing you wouldn't turn me straight."

"Ooh, corny, not good."

"I know, sorry, but really, you're THAT good looking."

"Um, thanks."

"So uh, what do you think of the guys?"

Jenn rolled her eyes; "you're all equally as annoying."

"Fair enough... What time do you get off work tonight?"

"Um... I don't know, why?"

"Just wondered if you fancied coming out."

"With who?"

"Me."

"I'm already out with you."

"I know, but... At night..."

Jenn chewed her lip; "I'm not sure."

"Come on, the guys don't need to know!"

"Why would it matter if the guys knew?"

"Well... I'm not the only one that likes you."

"Really? But you're all so subtle!"

Eddy laughed; "yeah, we tend not to be when we're drunk."

"Five pints and you're drunk?"

"Well, we get a bit loose after a couple of pints."

Jenn nodded and carried on walking. Eddy squeezed her gently and smiled at having her on his arm. They finally got to Tesco, Eddy decided to be chivalrous and carried the basket for her. After being around him long enough, Eddy stopped getting on his nerves, and actually found him nice to be around.

"You don't need to get any women's things do you? Only, just the thought of it puts me on edge."

Jenn laughed; "I'm fine at the moment, it's more of a bread milk trip."

"Ah-hah! Let's go then."

He grabbed Jenn's hand and pulled her towards the dairy aisle. Jenn laughed and jogged behind him as he ran, amused by his enthusiasm. When they got there he twirled her round and into him, the two of them ending up with their faces merely an inch from each others'. Eddy grinned.

"Hello."

Jenn pushed him away; "don't think about it sunshine, I have shopping to do."

"So after we've been shopping-"

"-No."

"Aww, tease."

He leant over and kissed her cheek; Jenn glared at him before choosing her milk and dropping it into the basket, making him nearly drop the basket. They shopped harmoniously and walked home together.

"I'm all right from here now Ed," Jenn said in the doorway of her apartment block. Eddy grinned foolishly.

"Ok, I'll see you tonight?"

"Most likely."

"Bye then..."

"See you later."

Jenn stood and watched Eddy walk away backwards, not looking away from her until he bumped into someone. She laughed and went inside. Putting her shopping away, she thought about how much fun she'd actually had, and how Eddy was growing on her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Eddy was meandering down the street in a happy daze, and didn't notice Soap waving to get his attention. He grabbed Eddy's shoulders and shook him.<p>

"Ed! What's up with you?"

"What? Sorry, just day dreaming."

"About what?"

"About how Jenn and I are going to get freaky soon."

Soap scowled; "really? She told you that?"

"No, we just bumped into each other, but I could tell."

"Sure, I might ask her out tonight."

Eddy laughed; "sure, let me know how that works out for you."

* * *

><p>That night, the bar was pretty full and Jenn was rushing about, taking orders and cleaning tables. Eddy, Tom, Soap and Bacon constantly tried to get her attention, calling her over.<p>

"Are they on at you again?" JD asked whilst they made drinks. Jenn shrugged.

"I can deal with it, there were perves in the last pub I worked in."

"If you're sure, only I don't think I can save you tonight, we're a bit busy."

"Yeah, as long as I have your permission to hit them."

"Go for it, I've an iron bar under here, you can use that if you like."

Jenn laughed; "no thanks JD, I'm fine."

"Really, it's about time someone knocked some sense into them."

"I agree."

She came back from putting money in the till and was met by Bacon's grinning face.

"All right love? Four pints when you've got the time."

"Right you are."

She pulled the pints and took two over with him. Everyone grinned at her, making her a little nervous.

"Are you all all right?"

"We're great, when do you get a break?" Soap asked.

"Um, never."

"Aww, come on love, come sit with us."

Eddy elbowed him; "leave her alone, if she doesn't want to sit with us she doesn't want to! I don't really want to sit with you either."

"Well fuck off then."

Jenn rolled her eyes; "boys, please, just drink your beer and get jolly."

"Only if you promise to sit with us when you get a break," Tom said, grinning.

"Fine! Now leave me alone!"

Eddy winked at her before she walked back up to the bar.

"Change of plan JD, I think I might need that iron bar after all."

JD laughed; "let me know when."

"When I get a break."

"In fifteen minutes love."

"Righteo."

When she finally got a break she reluctantly went over to the boys. All of them instantly moved up to make space for her to sit. She looked at Bacon and Eddy, deciding who would be better to sit by. Eddy flashed her a quick smile and patted the empty space next to her; she smiled and sat down. Bacon sighed and moved back into the space he'd cleared. Eddy discretely slipped his hand onto Jenn's knee and squeezed it softly; at the same time she could feel Bacon stroking his foot up her leg. She pulled it away.

"Sorry Bacon, can you stop that, you're going to ladder my tights."

Bacon looked down and blushed as his friends laughed.

"Uh, yeah, sorry."

Eddy had the biggest smirk of all of them and squeezed her leg again.

"So Jenn, what're you doing after work?" Soap asked.

"Um, just going home."

"Don't fancy coming out with us? Or me?"

Jenn looked between them all nervously; "I'll pass, I've only known you lot for a day and frankly, you all strike me as rapists."

They all burst out laughing. Eddy began stroking his hand up and down her leg, trying to slip it under her skirt.

"Don't worry love, we're not like that," Bacon said, smirking. Jenn nodded and tried to discretely pull Eddy's hand off her without attracting attention.

"I think I'd better get to work again, looks like it's getting busy," she said shuffling off her seat.

"But you've just got here!" Tom protested. Jenn stood up and straightened her clothes out.

"Sorry, I'll see you guys in turn as you come to give me your money. It's Ed next isn't it?"

Eddy grinned; "it is."

"See you."

She went back to the bar and tried to cool herself down by fanning her face with a leaflet, telling herself it was the heat of the bar and not the fact Eddy had gotten her all hot and bothered.

"You all right love?" JD asked, carrying a small crate of bottles. She nodded.

"Yeah, it's a bit hot in here."

"Get yourself a drink."

"Can I get that for you?"

They both looked up; Eddy was leaning on the bar smirking.

"Go away Eddy."

"I'm just being nice; so, how about that drink?"

Jenn smirked; "save your money for the bill."

JD smirked too; "yeah, now hop it."

"I know when I'm not wanted, anyway, I was off for a slash."

He winked at Jenn and walked off towards the bathroom. Jenn smiled to herself and got herself a drink of ice water. She looked over at Tom, Bacon and Soap to make sure they were busy and went to clean up glasses near the bathroom. She was wiping down a table when a pair of hands attached themselves to her waist.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were here on purpose."

Jenn smirked and turned to look at Eddy; "unlike you, I have a reason to be here."

"Ah, you've got me there. Anyway, fancy going out tonight?"

"But you're having so much fun with your friends."

"Sod 'em! They'd ditch me in a heart beat if you were involved, why shouldn't I? I just got here first."

Jenn laughed; "how do you know I've not got Bacon on the go?"

"That lump? What's he got that I haven't?"

"Well, I can't see myself in your head."

Eddy laughed; "you're so cruel. So tonight, where shall we go?"

"Who said I want to go anywhere with you?"

"I know you like me, I can tell by the way you look at me, and the fact you keep flirting with me. So... We can go to mine?"

"No thanks, I'll pass on that."

"Oh I know, there's a really nice 24-hour diner about ten minutes away."

"If I go will you leave me alone for the next half an hour?"

"I will."

He gave her one of his cheeky smiles and rubbed his hand up and down her back softly.

"Fine, I get off at half twelve."

"I'll meet out back when you get off then, I'll make an excuse and leave early."

"Ok."

He kissed her cheek and went to rejoin his friends. Jenn smiled again and went back to the bar. She got on with her job, only having to deal with one of the guys every half hour or so, flirting and trying to get her to go out with them. At quarter past twelve she noticed Eddy get up and leave. He'd only been gone a minute when Soap rushed up to the bar.

"Hello my lady, so tonight, you sure you don't want to come out?"

"I'm very sure, it's been a long night, and I want to go straight to bed so I don't waste all tomorrow in bed."

"Very well... I'll see you around then right?"

"Yeah, sure."

He smiled feebly and went back to his table. Jenn finished working, got her coat and left via the back door. Outside in the alley, Eddy was leaning on a dumpster smoking. Upon hearing the door open he looked up and smirked.

"I was beginning to think you were going to stand me up."

He walked up to her, took one last drag of his cigarette and flicked it into the corner before wrapping his arms round her. Jenn smiled and pushed him away.

"You going to buy me a burger?"

"A burger? Let's go!"

He slid his arm round her waist and led her out of the alley and down the streets until they came to a brightly lit diner. Eddy opened the door for her and ushered her inside, sitting her down before sitting opposite.

"You're even prettier in the light."

Jenn rolled her eyes; "shut up."

"Sorry, so what do you want? A burger still?"

"I could murder five I'm that hungry. I didn't have time to get any food before I came to work."

"Burger it is my love. So tell me about you, the real you, why are you here?"

"You asked me here."

They both laughed.

"No seriously."

Jenn shrugged; "well, grew up in Bath, was schooled in Bath, worked in Bath, I got bored... My cousin came to visit and suggested I move in with him and his girlfriend, I jumped at it."

"Fair enough, want to know about me?"

"Not really but knock yourself out."

Eddy shrugged and leant back in his seat; "well, there's nothing to really know about me... College drop out, it's amazing I made it to college in the first place. Spend my time hustling people at cards."

"Ah, so that's how you make money?"

"Pretty much, scam people at brag."

"You're so accomplished, and offer so much for a woman."

"Don't be sarcastic. I can't offer you a big house and fancy cars, but I'm faithful, and good in bed."

Jenn laughed; "I don't believe you in the slightest."

"I can show you."

"No thanks, I've not even gotten my burger yet."

"I'll go get it now."

He got up and went up to the counter. Jenn smiled to herself, she was glad Eddy had gotten to her first, she dreaded to think where Soap or Bacon would have taken her, and if they'd be as charming. Eddy looked over at her and smiled, she smiled back. He came over a couple of minutes later with two polystyrene cups with hot water and tea in them.

"They'll bring your food over when it's ready, for now, tea."

She smiled and took it; "are you not having anything to eat?"

"Yeah, I got chips with my burger."

"Ooh, get you."

They sat stirring their tea in a surprisingly awkward silence, which was only broken when a waiter came over with two plates.


	3. Bacon's Chance

Eddy smiled to himself and popped a chip into his mouth, looking up at Jenn who was day dreaming, holding her tea just away from her mouth. She'd taken her hair out of the pony-tail it was in, and it kept falling in front of her eyes, making her push it back every couple of minutes. He picked up another chip and threw it into his mouth. Jenn blinked a couple of times in rapid succession and looked back at him, smiling awkwardly.

"Sorry, I was elsewhere."

"It's ok... You want to go home?"

"Why do you ask that?"

She leant over and took a chip from his plate. Eddy shrugged.

"It's late, you look a little worn out."

"I'm fine for a while, you just want to get rid of me."

He laughed; "you're kidding right? I spend all this time and effort on getting you alone and you think I want rid? If I'm telling the truth I'm planning ways to get you to sleep in my bed tonight."

"That's not going to happen."

"One day."

Jenn laughed; "you seem confident."

"I am, I'm cute aren't I?"

She laughed more; "you are."

"Does that not give me extra points or something?"

"What? You think I'm rating you all?"

Eddy shrugged; "aren't you?"

"No!"

"But for the record, who's better looking?"

"Why?"

"I want to know."

Jenn rolled her eyes; "you."

Eddy grinned; "you're just saying that."

"No, really, Soap is just, no, I'm not going there. Tom looks like a troll, and Bacon is just too much a geezer. You, on the other hand, are pretty cute."

"I agree."

"But looks aren't everything."

She smirked and blew on her tea before taking a sip. Eddy grinned and picked up another chip.

"I've got a massive cock."

Jenn nearly spit out her tea laughing; "oh really?"

"Yeah, definitely bigger than the others'."

"How do you know for sure? Have you all compared?"

"Well no, but, it's just a fact."

"Well, again Eddy, size doesn't matter."

"AND I know how to use it."

"Of course you don't."

"Hey!"

They both looked at each other with a serious look on their face for a couple of moments before bursting into laughter. Eddy pointed at her with his chip.

"I like you Jenn, I can have a good time with you."

"I know."

They smirked at each other and continued to finish their food and drink in silence. Jenn occasionally stole some chips from Eddy's plate whilst he tried seducing her by looking at her or holding her hand across the table. Jenn ignored his advances and stared at walls or at her slowly emptying cup of tea. They stayed in the diner for a while, not saying much to each other until Jenn decided it was time to go. Eddy jumped up and took her hands, helping her up, then sliding an arm round her waist. They slowly meandered the longer way home, making small talk about life and interests until they got to Jenn's building.

"Are you working tomorrow?"

"No, it's Sunday."

"Oh, um, when will I see you next?"

"Tomorrow if you sit outside my house, or Tuesday if you wait for me to go back to work."

"...Right."

He scuffed his shoes on the floor, looking down.

"I'll see you round Eddy."

"Wait, don't I get a kiss?"

Jenn laughed; "why would I give you a kiss?"

Eddy looked up and smirked foolishly; "many reasons love; mainly to say thanks for a nice evening and you look forward to seeing me again."

"But I don't."

"Now don't play hard to get."

"All right, come here."

Eddy stepped closer; Jenn grabbed him by the chin and pulled his cheek closer to her before pecking it.

"There you go, I'll see you around Eddy."

"See you round Jenn."

Jenn went to walk into the apartment building when Eddy grabbed her hand and spun her round, into him. He smirked and kissed her on the lips.

"Sleep well."

He grinned and began walking off. Jenn rolled her eyes and went inside.

* * *

><p>The next day Jenn went out with her cousin - Nigel - and his girlfriend - Tash - for a walk through the park. Compared to the previous day it was much nicer; the sun was out and the wind wasn't bitterly cold. Jenn had opted on wear her black heels she'd worn to work on the Friday with a black dress and red tights underneath, along with her long black trench coat. They were all strolling through the flower garden when they heard a lot of shouting. They walked closer to where the shouting was coming from; Jenn noticed Bacon and Tom instantly. They were playing a game of football on the green with a couple of men she hadn't seen before. Jenn's cousin leant closer.<p>

"Do you know them?"

"Unfortunately, the two lanky ones yeah. They keep coming into the bar."

"They hassling you?"

"Nothing I can't handle, they're harmless."

"Is that Bacon?" Tash asked. Jenn and Nigel turned to look at her.

"You know him?"

"Yeah, he went out with my friend a while ago, he's a bit weird."

"Yeah, I know."

They all watched them playing football for a few minutes until Bacon noticed them stood there. He smirked and jogged over.

"Hello Jenn, watching me play a bit of footie?"

"Hey Bacon."

He looked and noticed Tash stood with her arms folded; "Tash! You two know each other?"

"She's with my cousin."

"Oh yeah, so you're Nige?"

Nigel nodded and put his arm round Tash. Bacon grabbed Jenn's arm.

"Can I talk to you a minute?"

Jenn sighed and nodded; "fine, you two go on a walk? I'll catch you up."

Nigel and Tash nodded and walked off. Bacon paused to make sure they were gone before saying anything.

"Did she say anything about me?"

"Only that you're weird," Jenn shrugged. Bacon sighed.

"Good, so-"

"-Why? What's she supposed to have told me?"

"Nothing really, we just didn't get on that well, don't want her telling you lies."

"Ok?"

"You look nice today."

"Don't change the subject."

He chuckled; "sorry, anyway, I was going to ask if you fancy coming out later?"

Jenn looked around trying to think up an excuse, she noticed Tom looking over at them, arms folded with a scowl on his face.

"I don't know."

"Oh come on, I want to get to know you before any of the guys start telling lies about me."

"Everyone's out to lie about you aren't they Bacon."

He smirked; "yeah, they're all jealous."

"Right?"

"Anyway, come on, we'll have fun."

She sighed; "fine, you guys need to learn the meaning of the word no, seriously."

Bacon grinned; "I promise this is the only time I'll ask you."

"Sure, whatever."

He winked and ran back to his friends to finish his game of football. Jenn walked around to find a bench to sit on, watching the game. Bacon kept on waving at her during intervals; she couldn't help noticing Tom getting progressively annoyed with him. At the next kick off, the moment Tom got the ball instead of kicking the ball too Bacon, he kicked it at him with some force. The ball his Bacon square in the face, knocking him over. Jenn jumped up, worried it may cause serious damage with the force Tom had kicked it. One of the men got Bacon into a sitting position, his nose was bleeding pretty heavily and he seemed a bit dazed. Tom stood over, trying to suppress a smirk.

"Sorry Bacon, it got away from me there."

Bacon's head lolled about, he had a confused grin on his face. Jenn hurried over to where he was sat; Tom's smug look was wiped off his face when she knelt next to Bacon.

"Bacon, are you ok?"

Bacon's grin got bigger; "my guardian angel."

Jenn rolled her eyes; "shut up, come on, we'd best get you to the hospital, that's a lot of blood."

"Nah, I'm fine, just need to get back on the horse."

He tried to pull himself up, his team mates assisted him, and were there to catch him when his feet went from under him.

"There's a hospital just a couple of blocks away, we can take him if you like," one of them said. Jenn nodded.

"That's probably best, I think he's concussed."

Two of the men pulled Bacon over their shoulders and half dragged, half walked him through the park to the hospital; Jenn following behind with his things. They dragged him into A&E where they were given a handful of tissue by a nurse and no promise of being seen any time soon.

"Fucking NHS," Jenn mumbled, holding the tissues in place under Bacon's nose as he was incapable of doing it himself. One of the men who'd helped bring him went up to a nurse and began talking to her, which quickly became louder and angrier. He eventually came back over with a smirk on his face; the nurse walked off and came back a few moments later with a doctor. He took Bacon and the man who'd shouted at the nurse into one of the clinical rooms to be seen to. The other man smirked at Jenn.

"Bacon and Tom told us about you. They both fancy you."

Jenn sighed; "it's, annoying! They're all at it!"

"Is it not flattering?"

"Yes, and no. It'd be flattering if their intentions weren't obvious."

He laughed; "fair enough, so what do you think of Bacon?"

She shrugged; "he's all right, I prefer him to Soap and Tom."

"...What about Eddy?"

"Eddy's quite nice actually."

"Yeah, he's got that charm the other's don't."

Jenn hummed in agreement and looked away, eager to end the conversation. A while later Bacon emerged with a plaster on the bridge of his nose and a slip of paper. He smiled when he saw Jenn.

"I'm all better now, we going out?"

She rolled her eyes; "maybe another time Bacon, you should probably go home and lie down for a bit."

"Nah, I'm fine, I've had worse."

"Just go home Bacon, I'll see you round."

He sighed; "fine, when are you next at work?"

"Tuesday."

"Ok."

He stepped up to her and pulled her into a hug; "thank you for being concerned."

"It's ok."

He kissed her cheek and grabbed his things. They all left but went their separate ways. Jenn sighed in relief, glad to be out of that situation, but didn't notice a new situation walking towards her.

"Jenn! How's it going?"

She turned round, Soap was stood grinning.

"Oh, um, fine thanks."

"What're you up to?"

"Going home, had a long day already."

"Aww, fancy coming to my restaurant? I'll cook you up something nice."

"I'm fine thanks Soap."

"No come on, I insist."

She sighed as Soap put his arm round her and led her off.

"Really Soap, I just want to go home, have some time to myself."

"Nonsense, come on."

The only way her situation could get worse would be if all four of them had ahold of one of her limbs each and were pulling her backwards and forwards between themselves.


	4. Soap Blows It

Jenn sighed and twirled her hair round her fingers, sat at a table whilst Soap tried showing off his culinary skills. He occasionally looked over and grinned. Jenn said in an awkward silence, looking around at the kitchen, trying to think of an excuse to leave.

"So Jeen my darling, what can I cook you?"

"Honestly Soap, I am fine."

"Come on love, I'll cook you anything."

"How about some soup?"

"Um-"

"-Soup."

She sighed again; she could say no until she was blue in the face and none of them would take her seriously. She was "playing hard to get", apparently. Soap was just pouring some soup into a bowl when a familiar face wandered into the kitchen. They grinned when they saw Jenn.

"Hello love, what're you doing here?"

Soap looked round and scowled; "what are you doing here Eddy?"

"Came to see what you're doing tonight, entertaining are we?"

"Yeah, cooking her some dinner."

"Get me some whilst you're at it."

Soap's scowl intensified as Eddy grabbed a chair and sat next to Jenn.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked quietly. Jenn shrugged.

"I didn't have much choice. I was out with my cousin, ran into Bacon and Tom, Tom kicked a football into Bacon's face, took him to hospital, then ran into Soap, now I'm here."

"Tom kicked a ball into his face? Why?"

"I have no idea, bet I'm to blame though."

Soap put a bowl of soup in front of Jenn and dropped another in front of Eddy.

"What happened?"

Eddy looked up and smirked; "Tom kicked a ball into Bacon's face, so hard he had to go to hospital."

"What the fuck?"

"Yeah! All because of madame here."

Jenn hid her face and twiddled her spoon between her fingers; "please don't, it's not my fault, none of you take no for an answer."

"So you were out with them earlier?"

Eddy didn't look bothered, but Soap looked somewhat hurt. Jenn shrugged.

"I bumped into them whilst I was out."

"Oh all right."

"So when are we going out again?" Eddy grinned. Soap's face fell.

"Again?"

Jenn his her face; "stop stirring Eddy."

"We went out last night after work."

Soap looked at her confoundedly; "you said you were going home."

"I did eventually."

"Are you leading me on?"

Jenn looked at him, dumbstruck; "what? I'm leading no one on, you lot are asking me out, I've said no to you all!"

"So why are you here?"

"Because you dragged me here. I'll go if you want."

"No no, I'm sorry-"

"-It's fine, I'm off."

Jenn grabbed her things and walked out of the kitchen, knowing one of them was following her. As soon as she was out of the restaurant they shouted her. She turned to see Eddy walking towards her.

"No Eddy, you, and the rest of you guys can leave me alone."

"Come on, I know you've taken a liking to me."

He pulled her into his arms and hugged her softly; Jenn sighed and rest her head on his shoulder. Out of all of them Eddy was the one who ignored what she said she wanted and gave her what she actually wanted.

"You want me to walk you home?"

Jenn shrugged; "I just want to be alone."

"I know, come on."

He grabbed her hand and began pulling her up the street. Jenn hurried to his side so he wasn't actually dragging her, but left her hand in his.

"Where are we going?"

"Pub."

"Pub, seriously?"

"Yeah, my dad will know what to do."

"He'll knock seven bells out of all of you."

"Probably."

They walked round the back of the bar and went inside. JD was sat at the bar drinking coffee and reading the paper.

"All right dad?"

He turned round; "what are you doing here?"

"She needs a drink, tough day."

"Do you and your pillock friends have anything to do with that?"

"Them mainly."

Eddy went behind the bar and began pouring Jenn a drink of whiskey. Jenn sat next to JD and rest her head in her hands.

"I want to hear it from you Jenn."

She shrugged; "Eddy's not been that bad, but the four of them together, it's unbearable."

Eddy dropped some ice into the glass and put it in front of Jenn. JD rolled his eyes.

"Right, tell your mates they're not allowed in my pub any more."

"All of them? Including me?"

"Especially you!"

"I'm being nice to her! I took her out for a burger last night."

"You romantic sod."

"Her idea actually."

Jenn tried to hide her smile and nodded; "it was actually, I was starving."

JD smirked; "honestly, you two..."

Jenn took a sip of her drink and looked up at Eddy who was smiling at her. JD went back to his paper and drank some more coffee. Eddy came round from the bar and wandered over to the jukebox, selecting some Adam Ant.

"For Gods sake boy, always with this nonce."

Eddy laughed; "you like him really dad, and Jenn likes him don't you!"

Jenn shrugged; "yeah?"

"Come here."

He walked over to Jenn, his arms outstretched. He took Jenn's hands and pulled her to where he was stood, in an empty space in the middle of the bar. He began twirling her around; she laughed and decided to enjoy dancing with him. JD rolled his eyes, laughing and turned back to his paper. After two songs Jenn pushed Eddy away and went to sit down.

"Oh come on, two songs and you give up?"

Jenn laughed; "my feet hurt! Look at these bad boys!"

She took one of her shoes off and held it up. Eddy took it off her, analysing the heel.

"What size are you?"

"Seven, I was blessed with my dad's feet."

Eddy laughed; "I'm seven too, I got mum's feet."

JD laughed; "he's a little fairy."

Eddy kicked his shoes off and tried to force his foot into Jenn's heel.

"Jesus Christ Jenn! How do you do this?"

He stood on tip-toes on one foot and found it hard to balance. Jenn took her other shoe off.

"Put them both on!"

Eddy sat next to her and put the other shoe on. JD shook his head.

"Dear lord, why can't I have a man for a son?"

Eddy and Jenn laughed. Eddy slipped off the chair and tried to stand up in the heels, wobbling a lot. Jenn got up with him and held onto his arms to steady him.

"This is really hard!"

"Yeah, I know!"

Eddy tried to walk a couple of feet but found it hard. He held onto a table and kicked them off.

"Fuck it, there's no way I could do that."

"Good bloody job," JD mumbled; "I'm not keeping you round if you turn into a tranny."

Jenn laughed and picked up her shoes; "I don't think your dad approves of your alternate lifestyle."

Eddy shrugged; "can't win, I'm either a disappointment or a pansy."

"No, you're either a disappointment or disowned! If I wanted a daughter I'd have chopped your dick off when you came out!"

Jenn and Eddy burst out laughing.

"You're so supportive dad."

Eddy went over and gave his dad and hug from behind, JD tried to shrug him off. Jenn went to finish her drink and put her shoes back on. They sat talking until there was a loud knock on the door. JD got up and went to unbolt the door to see who it was.

"For fucks sake what do you want."

"Sorry JD, left something here last night..."

Bacon appeared in the bar, looking as rough as he had earlier. His face lit up when he saw Jenn.

"What are you doing here?"

"Chilling out."

Eddy grinned; "nice battle scars Bacon."

"Yeah, got hit in the face."

"With a football I heard."

"It was an accident."

Bacon walked over to Jenn and gave her a hug. Eddy shook his head.

"I was told different. Something about Tom getting jealous and kicking it into your face on purpose."

Bacon shrugged; "if I'm honest I don't remember much."

Eddy laughed; "hit you pretty hard then?"

"I got mild concussion!"

Jenn finished her drink, a smirk spread across her face; "hey Bacon, what size feet are you?"

She glanced over at Eddy, and grin slowly spread across his face too. Bacon shrugged.

"Seven, why?"

"Really?"

Jenn and Eddy looked down, Bacon's feet looked smaller than they'd expected.

"Yeah, why?"

Jenn slipped her shoes off her feet and held them out to him; "try these on."

Bacon looked at her as if she was insane; "really? You want me, to put those on?"

"Yeah, I did," Eddy laughed. Bacon shrugged.

"Let's do this then!"

JD came back into the bar at the moment Bacon was trying to fit the shoes onto his feet. He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"I'm surrounded by women."

Bacon laughed; "the lady asked, I can't say no."

He got them on his feet and managed to stand up; "holy fuck this is hard!"

Jenn laughed and went round the bar to get herself another drink; "can I get anyone anything?"

"Heineken," Eddy said, going to help Bacon not fall over. Jenn turned to JD.

"Anything for you?"

"...G&T please love."

She grabbed three bottles of Heineken from the fridge and uncapped them before making JD a gin and tonic. She took the three bottles over to where Eddy was trying to help Bacon walk in Jenn's shoes. She handed them their drinks and sat down.

"Sod this."

Bacon kicked the shoes off and sat down. Eddy sat too, and pulled a pack of cards from his pocket.

"Fancy a game?"

Bacon nodded; "sure."

Eddy began shuffling the cards in a way that Jeen couldn't tear her eyes from.

"So what is it? Brag? Poker?"

"Blackjack, it's the only game I can really play," Jenn said, putting her drink to her mouth. Eddy nodded and dealt the cards out.

After a couple of games of Blackjack, the three of them were a little tipsy. Eddy dealt out another round.

"Let's make this interesting," Bacon said, grinning. Eddy nodded.

"I think I have the same idea... Strip?"

"Yes!"

They both looked at Jenn. She rolled her eyes.

"No! I'm not taking my clothes off!"

Eddy sighed; "how about a new game."

He put the cards away and finished his drink, before lying the bottle in the middle of the table.

"Is this truth or dare, or just truth?" Bacon asked. Eddy grinned.

"It's no fun if there's no dares. I'll spin first."

The three of them did some petty dares and told some petty secrets until Bacon upped the stakes. He span the bottle, it landed on Jenn. A grin spread across his face. Jenn swallowed the drink in her mouth.

"Dare."

"Brilliant. Kiss the one of us you like more."

A grin spread Eddy's face too; Jenn rolled her eyes.

"Must I?"

"Yes, do it now."

She looked between the two men with huge grins and sighed.

"Don't be upset if it's not you."

Bacon and Eddy nodded.

"We're good, just do it."

She paused for a moment before leaning towards towards Eddy and grabbing the collar of his shirt. He grinned and jerked his head forward, kissing her forcefully. Bacon sighed and drank some of his beer; Jenn pulled away and finished the rest of her drink. She got up from her seat.

"I need a drink."

Bacon laughed; "get us one too."

Eddy leant back in his seat, putting his hands behind his head in a self-satisfied fashion; "I'm good thanks love."

Jenn rolled her eyes and went to the bar. JD looked up from his paper.

"You didn't just swap spit with my idiot son did you?"

"It was either him or Bacon. At least your son goes by his real name."

JD shrugged; "I'd have just knocked their heads together."

"I don't think Bacon could handle another blow to the head, he lost quite a few brain cells this morning."

"Just don't get in over your head."

"I won't."

She grabbed two more bottles and went back to the table. Eddy still had a grin on his face. Jenn rolled her eyes and spun the bottle; it landed on Eddy.

"Truth."

Jenn drank some beer whilst thinking; "ok... Do you really think you have a chance?"

"Yeah, actually. You said I'm cute, you like me best, you keep coming out with me, you want me."

Jenn rolled her eyes and drank more beer. Bacon looked at her suspiciously.

"Are you drinking to get drunk?"

Jenn nodded, still drinking. Bacon smirked.

"You've depressed her Eddy."

"She's easier when she's drunk."

Jenn put the bottle down; "I'm not easier when I'm drunk, in fact, I'm more difficult when I'm drunk."

Bacon chuckled; "go for it Eddy, I'm giving up, you're much too difficult. I already got a trip to the hospital over you."

"Good idea, one down three to go."

"You haven't got an attractive friend do you?"

"Nope, sorry."

"Well you're useless."

Jenn smiled and had another sip of her drink. Eddy looked over at her and smirked.


	5. Eddy's Triumph

Jenn woke up on Monday morning with a splitting headache and cotton mouth; her limbs felt like dead weight attached to her, preventing her from sitting up. She groaned and managed to roll out of bed, stumbling to the kitchen. The last thing she remembered from the night before was asking JD to stop her if she did anything stupid, or more specifically, asking him to stop Eddy from taking advantage of her. She couldn't remember getting home or getting into bed, or whether anyone had come home with her. Luckily, the front room was empty of unconscious bodies. Jenn shuffled to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and some aspirin. She was staring blankly out of the window when a memory of the night before popped into her head, making her cringe. The kiss. Considering it wasn't meaningful and just for a dare, thinking back it was quite enjoyable. There was something about Eddy that attracted Jenn to him; after getting to know him he wasn't as sleazy as she thought he'd be, but he was actually quite charming and funny.

"Don't go there Jenn," she sighed to herself, going to the front room. She lay down on the sofa, staring at the ceiling, wondering how to get out of the predicament she'd gotten herself in. Bacon may have given up trying to get her to go out with him, but Tom hadn't even started, and Eddy was getting cocky. However, she had to admit that she did like Eddy; had they met differently and she didn't have his three friends also chasing her, she could have been persuaded to go on a real date with him. There was nothing on Earth that could persuade her to go on a date with Soap though; she didn't particularly like him or find him attractive and he'd been quite rude to her on occasion. Jenn sat up and turned the TV on in hope to distract herself from her exasperating life. However, the only thing she could find on included a love triangle between the three main characters.

"Try a love pentagon; what I'd give for it to be a triangle!"

Sighing, she turned the TV off and shuffled to the bathroom, deciding on having a bath. She was sat on the edge, watching the water rising when there was a knock on the door. She sighed loudly and went to answer it. Eddy was stood, leaning on the door frame grinning, holding the shoes she was wearing last night.

"You left them at the bar."

Jenn took them and looked at Eddy suspiciously; "how did I get home then?"

"Bacon carried you, we were stood outside the building for a while until your cousin came out and reminded you which flat you lived in."

Giggling, she moved to the side to let Eddy come in; "I am so embarrassed."

Eddy smirked; "don't be, that's all I can really remember, I don't think you did anything stupid, apart from forget your shoes."

"I don't even know why I'm letting you in, I'm going to have a bath."

"I don't mind joining you."

"Stop it."

Eddy grinned and hugged Jenn from behind; "ok, I'll join you in the bathroom, we can talk."

"About what?"

"Anything."

Jenn sighed and went to the bathroom, followed closely by Eddy. She sat on the edge of the bath, swirling the water about to make sure the heat wasn't stuck at the tap end. Eddy smiled, leaning on the doorframe.

"So, feeling rough?"

Jenn nodded; "not so much at the moment, you?"

"Nah, dad had me up early so mine's gone. Felt like jumping off tower bridge though when he started shouting at me."

Jenn smiled and stopped the taps running, before turning to Eddy; "do you mind?"

Eddy smirked; "I don't see why, I'm going to see you naked eventually."

Jenn pushed him softly out of the bathroom; "wouldn't you rather wait?"

"So that means-"

Jenn closed the bathroom door in his face, not locking it and climbed into the bath, making sure she was completely covered by bubbles. She expected Eddy to burst in instantly, but he didn't. She closed her eyes, enjoying what little time she had in the bath to herself. Five minutes later the bathroom door opened and Eddy carefully walked in with two cups of tea in his hands. Jenn couldn't help but smile. Eddy set one down on the corner of the bath and sat himself down on the toilet.

"Found the tea then?"

Eddy laughed; "took me a while, there's a lot of cupboards."

"There is, yes."

They sat in a comfortable silence, drinking their tea and sharing awkward glances.

"...Tea all right?"

Jenn nodded; "it's fine."

"Just fine?"

"It's really nice Eddy, thank you."

Eddy smirked; "good. Can I get you anything else?"

"Some privacy wouldn't go amiss."

"I think you'll find you're the one who didn't lock the door, ergo, you want me here."

"Don't kid yourself."

"Well, why did you leave the door unlocked?"

Jenn looked down at the bubbles, not saying anything, Eddy laughed.

"See!"

"Well... I don't mind you, I quite like talking to you... I know you wouldn't try anything on..."

"I'm letting you make the first move, you know where I stand..."

"So... I don't care if you're here whilst I bathe, so long as you leave when I ask."

"I shall respect your every wish."

Jenn smiled and drank some more tea. She and Eddy chatted about anything and everything until she sent Eddy out so she could get clean. Jenn quickly washed her hair and got out of the bath, wrapping herself in a towel. Eddy was sat on the bed with another cup of tea, smirking. Jenn sat down further up the bed and found a cup of tea for her on the bedside table.

"More tea?"

"You can never have too much tea."

"Do you not have anywhere to be?"

Eddy shrugged and sipped some tea; "nah, I never have anywhere to be."

"Sound's fun."

Jenn lay down; Eddy instantly grabbed her feet and shuffled closer. He lifted one foot up and began rubbing it. Jenn smiled.

"Why?"

Eddy shrugged; "I feel like being nice."

"Are you trying to get in my good books?"

"I thought I was."

They both smiled at each other; Jenn sat up, drinking her tea whilst Eddy rubbed her feet. Eddy was quickly becoming Jenn's favourite, however she kept her doubts that if they did start dating he wouldn't be anywhere near as nice as he was being. After her foot rub, Jenn sent Eddy into the living room so she could get dressed. Her headache had gone completely and she felt like going out. She joined Eddy in the front room and dragged him out.

"Where are we going?" Eddy asked, draping his arm over her shoulders. Jenn shrugged.

"Anywhere, I just feel like getting out of house, and not to the pub."

"Sure, so, where?"

"Let's just walk... And hope we don't bump into anyone."

Eddy smirked; "yeah, don't want them knowing about us just yet?"

"There's no us."

"You sure about that?"

Jenn rolled her eyes; she had to admit to any outsider it would look like they were dating, and she'd hardly been fighting him off. And if she really had to admit, she would quite like to date him, despite the situation with his friends.  
>The two of them wandered around East London, discussing deeper aspects of life. They stopped on the bank of the Thames; Jenn leant on the railings, staring into the brown water, Eddy hugged her from behind, burying his face in her hair. Jenn smiled and relaxed into the hug, ready to shout yes if he asked her out. Them being together felt so natural and the more time she spent with him, the more she found herself falling for him. However she still felt conflicted; she didn't really want to go out with him. Even though her heart said yes her head screamed no. She could tell something would go wrong and she'd have start a new life somewhere else because of it or she'd end up being alone because Eddy would be either killed or jailed. She sighed at the sad thoughts repeating in her head, Eddy squeezed her softly.<p>

"Something wrong?"

"Not really..."

"Not really? So yes?"

He grabbed Jenn's shoulders and turned her round to look at him, giving her a concerned look.

"What's up?"

Jenn sighed again; "it's nothing, I was just thinking."

"About what? Tell me?"

"I was just hypothetically thinking about, if we got together-"

"-If? When!"

Jenn smiled and carried on; "what would happen if one of your little crimes went wrong..."

"Don't worry love, the guys have got my back, you might be surprised to know I've never spent more than a night in jail, and I've done some pretty bad things."

"Well..."

"It's all right. The worst that could happen is I'd die, and well, we're all going to go one day..."

Jenn nodded and looked down at her feet; Eddy put his finger under her chin and pulled her face up to look at him.

"So this hypothetical us..."

"I'm not sure..."

"I'll wait."

He kissed the top of her head and pulled her into a soft hug. Jenn smiled and hugged him back, feeling like crying because of how sweet he was being. She'd met him three days ago and he was quite arrogant and inappropriate, and now here he was being the sweetest person she'd ever met. The two of them stood in a hug for a while, which neither wanted to end and were disappointed when the other pulled away. Eddy lifted his hand and rest it on Jenn's cheek, stroking it with his thumb.

"Shall we go back now? It's a bit cold," Jenn said, trying to move everything on. Eddy nodded and pulled his coat tighter round him.

"Come on."

He rest one hand on her back, as if he was pushing her forward, before letting it slowly drop down to his side, brushing against Jenn's. The second time it 'accidentally' brushed against hers he groped at her fingers gently. The third time Jenn got the hint. He tried to hook a couple of fingers around hers, in response Jenn entwined her fingers with his. Eddy grinned and squeezed her hand softly.

"You know, some people would say this means something."

"Some people have also told me you're gay."

Eddy laughed and pulled her closer; "you're wonderful."

The walked slowly back Jenn's flat, like a young couple in love; occasionally twirling each other round, pulling them into hugs as they walked. When they got to the flat, neither wanted to let go of each other, their fingers entwined tightly like a new teenage couple. Eddy smirked and pulled Jenn closer.

"So how long are we going to play this game?"

Jenn shrugged innocently; "as long as it takes for me to figure things out."

"E.T.A.?"

Jenn laughed; "a couple of days at most."

"Very good, will I see you tonight?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I'll be at dad's later..."

"If I go I go."

Eddy nodded; "all right... I'll see you round."

"Yeah..."

They both stared at each other for a few moments before Eddy lunged forward, kissing her deeply. After getting over the shock, Jenn decided to give him at least meaningful kiss, deciding later if it would be their first or last. The kiss finally came to an end; Eddy smiled awkwardly and backed away.

"See you round then."

Jenn smiled and waved half-heartedly, watching him walk away until he left her direct vision. She went inside to her flat and collapsed on the bed, grinning manically. She was confused about how fast things had moved, but most of the doubts she'd had had gone with the kiss. The only problem now was breaking the news to Soap and Tom, unless Eddy got there first.


	6. Game Over

That night Jenn got changed into a tight black dress that just covered her up and her black heels and went to JD's. Aside from the boys there were only two or three people in the bar. JD waved her over before she went to find the boys.

"Get home all right?"

Jenn nodded; "I believe so. I don't think either tried it on."

"Good, I warned them not to do anything."

"Thank you."

"Anyway, you're all dressed up, going out?"

Jenn smiled; "just thought I'd look nice."

"Trying to tease the boys are we?"

"No."

"Of course your not. Anyway, what will it be?"

"Just a coke, I drank enough last night."

JD smiled and prepared her drink; Jenn looked around and spotted Bacon in the corner. She walked over and sat down, instantly noticing they were one short.

"Nice to see you're alive after last night," Bacon said grinning.

"Yeah, thanks for taking me home... Where's Eddy?"

"He had to go do a job, don't think he'll be back tonight," Tom said, smirking at her.

"Oh, ok."

"So what happened last night?" Soap asked.

"We just hung out, only she got a little drunk, Eddy and I had to take her home," Bacon replied, putting his arm round Jenn. Jenn smiled meekly, wanting to go home already.

"So you know where she lives?" Tom asked, eyeing up his competition.

"Not really, I can't remember, Eddy knows though."

Jenn nodded; "he came round earlier with my shoes."

Bacon laughed; "you forgot your shoes?"

"I was blitzed! I thought one of you would have remembered."

"Sorry, in my defence I was carrying you."

Jenn glanced over at Soap and Tom, both had scowls on their faces, having realised how far behind they were in the competition they'd created for themselves. Having dropped out, Bacon found a sense of humour in winding Soap and Tom up, especially Tom after what he'd done to him the day before.

"So Eddy came round huh?"

Jenn rolled her eyes; "yes, he did."

"Is that it?"

Soap and Tom leant closer, Jenn didn't say anything. Bacon grinned.

"So something happened?"

"No! We just hung out and drank a thousand cups of tea."

"He does love his tea."

"How many times have you hung out with Eddy?" Soap asked. Tom leant even closer. Jenn sighed and looked around for an escape.

"A few," she finally said.

"But how many?" Tom asked, desperately. Jenn sighed again.

"...Four?"

"Four?"

"Yes, he followed me shopping on Saturday, then we went out after work. We hung our yesterday before Bacon turned up, and earlier today..."

"You haven't hung out with me once," Tom said dejectedly.

"You've got to get in there Tom, Eddy's chasing her round, you're waiting for her to come to you," Bacon smirked.

"Well, I don't want to look desperate."

"It's not desperate, it's keen."

Jenn got up; "I'm going to the bathroom."

Before anyone could argue she briskly walked towards the bathrooms. She hid out on the corridor leading to the bathrooms for a few moments, when Bacon appeared.

"I knew you hadn't gone, hiding out?"

Jenn rolled her eyes; "you have to make things worse don't you."

Bacon grinned; "sorry, trying to make them see they have no chance."

"And don't they?"

"Nah, I know you like Eddy, there was no 'hi Soap, hi Tom', it was 'where's Eddy?' ...So no, they don't stand a chance."

Jenn smiled; "so they don't, why do you have to rub it in their faces?"

"It's fun? I'm just trying to speed things along, Eddy was talking to me last night you know."

"Ok?"

"Telling me how much he liked you. He was a little drunk, but he spilt everything. How fun you are, how you get on, how you can talk for ages about nothing, only once mentioning how gorgeous you are."

Jenn tried to hide the smile taking over her face, but Bacon noticed. He poked her softly, laughing.

"See, you do like him!"

"He is, so nice."

"Just ignore the others, they'll realise eventually."

They both went back to the table, Soap and Tom were arguing but stopped when they noticed Jenn. They both smiled awakwardly.

"We were wondering if you wanted to come out with us?"

Jenn grimaced; "not really-"

"-She's screwing Eddy, you two had better find other girls to pester."

Jenn hit Bacon's chest; "I am not!"

"Well, you want to."

"I never said that!"

"I'm going on things you didn't say. Anyway, these two can lay off you now."

Jenn sighed and sat down, looking down at the table. Tom and Soap began muttering to themselves.

After a while the four of them managed to have a proper conversation and got on quite amicably. They left just before chucking out time, Bacon offering to walk Jenn home.

"We'll walk with you too," Soap grinned. Jenn sighed.

"Just, stop it guys, please?"

Bacon laughed and put his arm round her; "I'm only making sure she's not abducted or anything."

"Thanks Bacon, your confidence in my ability to look after myself is so reassuring."

"Men round here are dodgy."

"Yeah, I know! I'm stood next to three!"

Bacon laughed again; "come on."

They said goodbye to Soap and Tom and walked up the street to Jenn's flat.

"So come on, tell me about you and Eddy... What have you done?"

Jenn looked at him confoundedly; "what's that supposed to mean? You think I'd just jump into bed with him?"

"...Have you?"

"No!"

"Has there been any touchy feely kissy stuff?"

Jenn sighed; "he kissed me."

Bacon grinned; "did you kiss him back?"

"...Maybe."

"Aww."

He shook her, laughing. Jenn rolled her eyes and pushed him off.

"Pack it in."

They'd just gotten to Jenn's flat when they noticed a slumped body on the doorstep. Bacon knelt down and pushed the person's head up so they could see who it was. It was Eddy; he had a bloodied nose and a wound on his forehead, he was also unconscious. Bacon shook him.

"Eddy? Eddy, what happened?"

His head lolled back onto his shoulder. Bacon grabbed his wrist and checked for a pulse.

"He's alive."

"Get him inside," Jenn said, shaking slightly. Bacon hauled Eddy up over his shoulder and dragged him up to the flat.

"You all right Jenn?"

"Never mind me, put him on the sofa."

Jenn went to the bathroom, returning a first aid box.

"What do you think happened?" Jenn asked, beginning to clean the blood off Eddy's face. Bacon sighed.

"Probably got on the wrong side of some gangsters... Can I help?"

"You couldn't make a brew? Something to chill me out."

Bacon smiled and got up; "don't worry, Eddy's always getting into scrapes."

"...But why did he come here?"

"Why do you think?"

Jenn cleaned up the cut on Eddy's head; it wasn't deep but it had bits of dirt and clothing in it. A couple of minutes later he looked good as new, just with a large plaster on his forehead. Bacon came back into the kitchen bearing two cups of tea.

"Check his chest."

Jenn looked at him sceptically; "why?"

"Just, do it."

Jenn rolled up Eddy's shirt, his upper torso was covered in bruises; "oh my God..."

"He'll be fine, just go easy on him tomorrow."

Jenn hit Bacon's arm; "stop it!"

"Let's try and wake him."

Bacon knelt next to Eddy and began to slap his face lightly; "Eddy? Ed! Eddy come on, wake up, Eddy."

"Bacon stop it."

"Just a minute... Eddy!"

Eddy began to stir and groan, Bacon smirked.

"Eddy! Open your eyes! Ed, wake the fuck up, now!"

Jenn hit Bacon again; "stop hitting him!"

"Why? It works! Eddy!"

Eddy finally cracked his eyes open and smiled sleepily when he saw Jenn looking over him; "hello," he croaked. Jenn managed a smile.

"Thanks for scaring the shit out of me."

"No problem..."

He managed to pull himself into a sitting position, Bacon sat back in the armchair.

"What happened Ed?"

Eddy looked over at Bacon; "what are you doing here?"

"Walking your woman home, what are you doing bleeding on her doorstep?"

"Got into a little scrape, Jenn's was closer."

"So what happened?"

"Nothing major, just a rival gang thinking I'm stitching them up."

"And you're alive?"

"Yeah, they realised eventually."

Jenn sighed; "you're not bothered, at all?"

Eddy shrugged; "nah, I've had worse, who's is that tea?"

"You can have it, if you're all right I might go home."

Eddy nodded; "brilliant... So Jenn, my darling, looking nice. expecting something?"

Bacon smirked and got up to leave; "she was hoping to see you tonight, anyway, goodbye!"

He left, leaving Eddy and Jenn in an awkward silence. Eddy grinned.

"Expecting to see me huh? Sorry I couldn't be there love."

Jenn nodded; "ok."

"Come here."

"...What?"

"Come here."

He held his arms open.

"Won't I hurt you?"

"Don't care."

Jenn smiled and shifted about, lying in his arms. Eddy smiled too and wrapped his arms round her tightly, rubbing her back.

"Have fun with the guys then?"

"As much fun as can be had."

"So no then?"

Jenn laughed and snuggled up closer to him; "they're not that bad."

"So... Why'd you dress up? Wanting to impress me?"

"If I say yes will you drop it?"

"I may do."

"Yes."

Eddy smirked; "aww."

He kissed the top of her head. Jenn pulled away and stood up.

"I'm off to bed..."

"Ok?"

"...You want to sleep on the sofa?"

"No."

"Come on then."

Eddy grinned and held his hands out; Jenn rolled her eyes and took them, helping him up. She helped him to the bedroom, and continued to help him get undressed.

"You're good to me."

Jenn smiled; "you're very undeserving of my goodness."

"I know, this must mean you like me huh?"

"You will never drop it will you."

"Not until I get my yes."

Eddy managed to get himself into bed whilst Jenn got herself ready for bed.

"What makes you think I'm going to say yes."

"Seriously? You're still playing hard to get?"

Jenn sighed and crawled into bed next to him; "I'm debating whether I want a boyfriend at the moment."

"You do! Me!"

Jenn couldn't help but laugh; "it's hard saying no to you sometimes."

"So will you go out with me?"

Jenn didn't say anything but snuggled up to Eddy.

"...Is that a yes?"

She looked up, smirking. Eddy smirked too and kissed her softly.

"Yes."

Eddy wrapped his arms round her and pulled her closer, groaning at how sore he was. Jenn smiled.

"I don't think I should lie on you."

"Probably not."

She shuffled off him, but kept an arm draped over his stomach. Eddy kissed the top of her head again.

"Night love."

"Good night."


	7. Eddy Wins Again

Jenn woke up abruptly, sitting upright. Eddy groaned and cracked an eye open.

"Everything ok?"

Jenn smiled; "yeah, did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine."

He held his arms out, Jenn lay down, snuggling up to him. Eddy kissed the top of her head.

"You're working tonight aren't you?"

Jenn nodded; "yes."

"Ok."

They lay in each others arms for a while in a comfortable silence, sharing the occasional kiss. Eddy rubbed her shoulder with his thumb.

"Aren't you glad you said yes?" He grinned. Jenn laughed and kissed his cheek.

"I suppose..."

"You suppose? But-"

"-Of course I'm glad!"

Eddy grinned and kissed her softly. They lay together for a while longer until Jenn decided to get out of bed. Eddy watched her intently, hoping she'd get changed in front of him, and sighed when she went to the bathroom. He managed to pull himself up so he was sitting; he looked around for his clothes which were on the floor. He swung his legs over the side of he bed and picked his clothes up with his feet. Grinning, he pulled his clothes on and shuffled to the kitchen.

"...Tea!"

Leaning on the counter, he began making two cups of tea, ready for when Jenn emerged from the bathroom.

"More tea?"

Eddy grinned; "you can never have too much tea."

"Ok... Managed to get dressed then?"

"Yeah, still very sore though."

"Understandable... I wish you'd go to the hospital, you could have internal haemorrhaging."

"I've had worse and I'm fine."

Jenn looked at him sceptically; he smiled and reached for her hand, stroking it with his thumb. They stood in silence, holding hands until Eddy perked up.

"Anyway, what's on the cards for today?"

"For you, relaxing."

Eddy grinned; "with you?"

"...Until I have work I suppose..."

"See, can you imagine a life without me now?"

Jenn smirked; "I can, it's wonderful."

Eddy pouted; "really? You're happy without me?"

"Aww, come here."

Jenn shuffled over and pulled him into a hug, stroking his hair; Eddy smiled and hugged her back.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Jenn had managed to get Eddy out of her house and to JD's. JD shook his head when he saw the state of his son, and poured him a "get well soon" whiskey, which he promptly made him pay for too. Eddy sat slumped over a table in pain; Jenn helped JD sort the bar out.<p>

"So tell me, why are you with my son a lot? You're not..."

Jenn shrugged and avoided eye contact; "well..."

"You idiot. You fell for him didn't you."

"It's hard not to if I'm honest, he's so..."

"Stupid? Cheap?"

"Charming, I was going to say charming."

JD looked over at Eddy, who looked like he was unconscious; "well love, you picked a fucking winner there. If you want, I can slip you a couple of grand, you can flee the country..."

Jenn laughed and put the glass she was cleaning down; "JD, you're a horrible father!"

JD smirked; "my boy, he's not good with the ladies, he fucks it up. I'm advising you to get out whilst you can."

"Thank you, but I think I can handle this one..."

JD nodded and got on with the jobs he had to do. Jenn put her towel down and went to check Eddy was ok. She shook him softly, he lifted his head up slowly.

"Hello?"

Jenn smiled; "are you ok?"

"I'm good, just napping."

"Ok."

He looked directly at her and pursed his lips. Jenn laughed and bent over to kiss him. Eddy grinned and rest his head back down on the table. Jenn went over to the bar and continued helping.

* * *

><p>Finally at opening time, Eddy had perked up and his injuries weren't bothering him as much; at least, not enough to stop him following Jenn round like a lost puppy and harassing her every free moment she got. Luckily for him the bar was nearly empty. He was sat on a chair with Jenn on his knee, arms round each other. JD watched them from the bar, shaking his head. Eddy looked up at Jenn in admiration, smiling and stroking her cheek. Jenn smiled and kissed his cheek.<p>

"You all right love?"

Jenn nodded; "I'm good... Are your friends not coming in today?"

"They might at some point... They're probably out doing a job."

"Crooks."

Eddy laughed; "getting with a straight girl might set me straight."

"Will it?"

"...Probably not actually."

Jenn smiled and cuddled up to him; "you're the worst of them all!"

"You love it."

Jenn kissed him softly; Eddy held onto the back of her head and deepened the kiss, not letting her go. Smirking, Jenn allowed him prolong the kiss. They pulled away when a rowdy bunch of men walked in. They knew right away who it was. They looked over at Bacon, Soap and Tom. Bacon had a grin on his face, Soap and Tom looked angry and upset.

"So you did win her then?" Soap asked, sitting at the table next to theirs. Tom joined him; Bacon sat at the table occupied by Jenn and Eddy. Eddy rolled her eyes.

"She's not a prize to be won. But if we're speaking in those terms, yeah, I won."

"So you feeling better then?" Bacon asked. Eddy nodded.

"Good as new, got my wonderful doting girl to look after me."

Jenn shook her head; "I'm not being here for this bare-faced flattery... Can I get you boys a drink?"

Tom, Soap and Bacon told her what they wanted; she went up to the bar and took longer than usual, knowing Eddy was telling them what had happened. She leant on the bar and watched the four of them talk; hoping they'd stop the rivalry and become friends again. When it looked like Eddy was reaching the end of his story she prepared the drinks, and added them to Eddy's tab, before taking them over. Eddy pulled her down onto his knee again and wrapped his arms round her. Soap and Tom looked down at their drinks, a bit too gloomy they'd lost out to look at Eddy and Jenn being happy together. Bacon however was overjoyed for his friend.

"So when's the wedding?" he grinned. Eddy kicked him underneath the table.

"Shut up Bacon, you'll scare her away."

Jenn laughed; "and nothing you've done already wouldn't have scared me away?"

Eddy shrugged; "well..."

Jenn kissed his cheek and got up; "I might go do some work."

Eddy smiled and watched her walk away; Bacon smirked at him. Eddy finally came back to reality and noticed Bacon smirking at him.

"What?"

"You've got it bad, man!"

Eddy sneered at him. Tom looked up from his drink.

"Oh, have you finished now?"

"We weren't doing anything. Stop being arsey about the fact I'm with Jenn and you're not."

"I could punch you so hard..."

"Chill out Tom. In fairness none of us had a chance, Eddy just got there first," Bacon said. Tom sighed and looked down at his drink. Eddy rolled his eyes and finished his drink.

"I'm going to leave you guys to stew in your own miserableness," he said, getting up. He took his glass to the bar and sat on a stool, resting his chin in his hands. Bacon glared at Soap and Tom.

"Nice going. Are you lot really going to be pissed at him for this long? Grow a pair!"

Soap and Tom shrugged, not looking up from their drinks. Eddy meanwhile was flirting with Jenn as if they'd just met.

"So gorgeous, do you come here often?"

Jenn laughed; "Eddy, pack it in."

Eddy grinned; "another drink when you're ready."

"I think you've had enough."

"Never."

She smiled and grabbed a bottle of beer from the fridge, putting it in front of him.

"Uh, how am I supposed to open this woman?"

"Woman?"

Eddy grinned; "my love."

Jenn smiled and passed him the bottle opener.

That night Eddy had persuaded Jenn in staying over at his for the night, and helped Bacon carry him home. They dumped him in his bed and sat in the front room.

"Enjoying life with Eddy?" Bacon asked, passing Jenn a bottle of beer. Jenn shrugged.

"It's not that different really... It is nice though."

Bacon nodded and took a swig of beer; "so how did he do it?"

"Do what?"

"Get you, what's his secret? I need to pull!"

Jenn laughed; "I don't know if he was himself, but, he was just nice. He didn't try to get anything out of me, he talked to me about himself properly, flaws and all... He didn't push me to go out with him-"

"-Lies!"

"No really! He'd push it, I'd say I'm not sure, and he'd be all 'I'll wait for you'... And then, he was just cute! So adorable, how could I say no?"

Bacon smirked; "aww! You've both got it bad."

Jenn shrugged; "eh... I might go join him in bed, I'm quite tired."

"Nighty night."

Jenn passed Bacon her bottle of beer and went to Eddy's room. Eddy was curled up in bed, the covers only up to his waist, showing the mass of bruises on his chest. They looked worse than they had the night before. Jenn smiled meekly, stripped down to her underwear and crawled into bed with him. He woke up slightly and groaned, wrapping his arms round her.

"Good night."

"Night."

He kissed the top of her head and fell back to sleep. Jenn smiled and closed her.

* * *

><p>Jenn woke up abruptly to Eddy shouting. He wasn't in bed. She quickly pulled on his black shirt, doing up several buttons and went to the front room. Eddy was lying on the sofa, completely defenceless whilst Bacon poked him in the chest laughing.<p>

"Jenn! Stop him! Please!"

Bacon turned round and smirked; "sorry love, did we wake you? It's only a bit of harmless torture..."

Jenn smiled; "you're cruel Bacon."

"Try it!"

"I'm all right."

He punched Eddy softly in the stomach and sat down. Eddy curled up, groaning. Jenn smiled and sat next to him, rubbing his back.

"It hurts a thousand times more now," he whimpered. Bacon scoffed.

"Fucking fairy!"

Eddy flipped him off and shuffled up closer to Jenn, resting his head on her lap. She began stroking her fingers through his hair, Bacon shook his head disappointedly.

"I'm not sticking around for this, I have a job to do. See you later Jenn, buy woman."

Jenn smiled and waited for Bacon to leave to see if Eddy would jump up. He didn't.

"You all right Ed?"

Eddy shook his head; "not really, maybe if I faced the other way..."

Jenn laughed and held onto his head; "you're not sticking your face in my crotch."

"But... Why?"

"Because... Now how can I help you get better?"

"Get naked."

Jenn poked him in the stomach where she knew a pretty nasty bruise was forming; Eddy shouted in pain.

"Devil woman! Witch! Evil girl!"

Jenn laughed; "sit up."

Eddy sighed and did so.

"Can I make you some tea?"

"Yes, you can!"

Jenn smirked and stood up; "maybe you could teach me that card game of yours?"

A smirk spread across Eddy's face; "yeah!"

She heard Eddy banging about whilst she was in the kitchen, making the tea. She finally got it made and went to the front room to see Eddy sat cross-legged in front of the coffee table, which he'd just pushed everything from, so it was in a heap on the floor. She smiled and set the tea down, sitting opposite. Eddy shuffled the cards, trying to show off with some of his skills. Jenn smiled and watched him intently, smirking whenever he winked at her. He dealt the cards face up and took a sip of his tea before explaining.

After several pretend rounds Jenn was beginning to understand the game, so much so Eddy decided she was ready to try playing him with their cards concealed, and he promised to go easy on her.

"You know Ed, I don't think I get it."

"You will, you've just got to play it enough... Right now we'll focus on the combinations, then I'll get into things like playing blind, etcetera... Ok? So... What have you got?"

"You first."

Eddy laughed and turned his cards over; he had an eight, seven and six of diamonds; "running flush, you need a higher run or a prial to beat me."

Jenn nodded sceptically and turned her cards over; she had an ace, two and three of spades."

Eddy's eyes widened; "well done girl, that's the highest run you can get!"

Jenn nodded, not fully understanding. Eddy smiled.

"Ace-two-three is the highest, then ace-king-queen, and so on with four-three-two being the lowest..."

"Right..."

"So, you've just beaten me there."

"Oh, well-"

"-BUT. Say we both had, six-five-four... But I had it in all clubs, and you had two diamonds and a heart, I'd win. A run with cards from the same deck is a running flush, a run with mixed cards is just a run. A running flush beats a run."

Jenn nodded; "right..."

Eddy smiled at how confused she looked; "...Shall we do something fun before your head falls off?"

Jenn laughed; "please."

"Blackjack, your game."

"The game of kings!"

Eddy laughed; "let's make it interesting shall we? ...The loser... Has to have sex with the winner."

Jenn scowled at him; "nice try Eddy."

"Ok, loser does whatever the winner says... Best out fo 21?"

Jenn smiled; "bring it on. I know for a fact your counting skills have dropped since that blow to the head."

Eddy smirked and shuffled the cards before dealing.

Sixteen games later, Jenn was winning, ten to six. Eddy looked exasperated, having lost five in a row, and Jenn was onto her sixth win in a row, and final win, unless he managed to pull it back.

Four games later, Eddy was on his streak, managing to pull it back to ten each, the winner of the next game won all together. Eddy and Jenn were scowling at each other, each meaning business. Eddy looked at his one concealed card and tried to not shout in joy.

"Stick."

Jenn turned both her cards over, she had a ten and a queen. She eyed Eddy up suspiciously before sighing.

"Stick... Go on, show me your ace."

Eddy grinned and turned over his concealed card, which was an ace, which made twenty-one with his already revealed king. Jenn hid her face in her hands.

"What happened?"

"I won! You lost it! Five game streak, then I come back with a five game streak of my own! Come on love, get your arse to that bedroom!"

Jenn tried hard not to laugh, pulling herself up, and helping Eddy up. He wrapped his arms round her tightly and kissed her cheek.

"You're a good sport."

Jenn smiled; "I can't be mean to you, you're suffering enough."

Eddy smirked; "come on then you, I'll give you your runner-up prize..."

He urged her towards the bedroom and lay her down on the bed, crawling on top of her.


End file.
